


Two Lost Souls

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: A glance into the moment Adena meet Travis, a boy from Alabama she had no idea would remind her of things she had long forgotten about herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Two Lost Souls

Adena had heard several times over the course of her life the old saying about the eyes being a window into the soul. But years looking at the world through a camera had taught her to see beyond what pained souls wanted to hide behind their eyes, and only were able to reveal when captured through the lens of her Nikon camera.

That’s why, since the moment she saw the boy leading the march, she identified with him. At that moment she knew nothing about him except for the obvious passion for good and just causes he was displaying at the moment. But in his eyes, she saw the reflection of the pain she had tried to forget for so long. The pain of rejection, the pain only the closest to you can make you feel. 

Adena kept taking pictures, but at the same time, thoughts wouldn’t stop swirling around in her head. She had traveled the world so much, but if it wasn’t for Scarlet she probably would never gone to that corner of America. She was used to Paris, New York, LA. The places where she knew she could live freely, without worries. Or at least, with way fewer worries for a Muslim lesbian immigrant than she would have elsewhere. 

It was a challenge, in more ways than one, to walk these streets that still saw her as an intruder. But at the same time, she started seeing more and more people that reminded her of another version of her. One she had left behind a long time ago, but that still lived in her memories. A version of herself that still wasn’t free. For all the difference there were with the kids she photographed every day, there was one big similarity that tied them together. 

That’s why it didn’t surprise Adena when the passionate boy approached her. He walked towards her with a confidence that waned the closer he got to her. By the time they were standing eye to eye, the brave boy she had just photographed had given way to a shy boy. 

“I heard you were photographing the event for Scarlet Magazine.”

“I am.”

“Can I see ‘em?”

Adena smiled.

“Of course,” she said while already moving the camera towards him. He stood next to Adena, shoulders touching, heads staring down at the minuscule screen.

“This one,” he said touching the screen with his index finger. “That one is really cool.”

Adena stared at the screen too, a boy looking back at her. The same one that was standing right next to her, but at the same time so different. 

“I can send it to you if you want,” She saw his eyes grew wide with excitement at the suggestion. Of course he wanted it, a professional picture for him to use on his social media? No kid would pass that up. 

“We will only publish them with your permission,” she added. Suddenly growing protective of this kid she had just meet. She didn’t know him, but she knew how hard it could be to grow somewhere where you couldn’t be fully free. 

He surprised her by standing straighter, most of the confidence she had seen earlier fully coming back. “It’s ok, I’m not afraid.”

He started walking away but suddenly turned looking at Adena again. “But it does get better, right?”

Adena didn’t hesitate. “It does.”


End file.
